falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Supre Smesh Bras - Not Quite What We Wanted
=Current Video= Super Smesh Bras - Not Quite What We Wanted is a video in Falkuz's series of him playing many different games. It was made as an April Fools' joke and originally made to look like a real Super Smash Bros. 4 video; on April 2nd, he changed the name, description, and thumbnail to what they are now. The information of the original video can be found at the bottom of this page in its own "half-article." Description But it was a good way to play Supre Smesh Bras for the first time AND have an April Fools' joke for 2016. https://sites.google.com/site/comjacker/games/supresmeshbras Meanings Title On April Fools' 2016, Falkuz uploaded this video pretending it was actually Super Smash Bros. 4, and its name was "What We've All Been Waiting For!" because he's been wishing he could play Smash 4 on his channel for a long time. However, actually watching the video would reveal that it's not what it seemed on April 1st, and as of April 2nd the video's information was changed entirely to show what it really is. Description Falkuz had been wanting to play Supre Smesh Bras for a while but didn't know when he could do it, since the game wasn't very interesting on its own, but then while thinking about an April Fools' joke he remembered it. Thumbnail In the original thumbnail, Shulk's head was blocked by the Super Smash Bros. 4 logo, as he's Falkuz's least favorite character in the Smash games as a whole. In this thumbnail, Falkuz saw that he wouldn't be completely blocked, but instead of simply making slight modifications he made it appear as if Shulk's top half had been ripped off. Mega Man has a slightly concerned look and Kirby has a carefree look as they both stare at Sponge, the "newcomer" to the Smash universe, who was created by the YouTuber and Twitch streamer Vinesauce. The false "Super Smash Bros. 4" logo has also been taken away to reveal the true "Supre Smesh Bras" logo. Short Summary (Will be done later... maybe i dunno) Long Summary (Will be done later... maybe i dunno) Trivia *Ironically, he actually uploaded a real video of Super Smash Bros. 4 three weeks after this video; in fact, it's the next video in the playlist. =April Fools' Day 2016= Super Smash Bros. 4 - What We've All Been Waiting For! is a video in Falkuz's series of him playing many different games. Falkuz had been wanting to play a Smash game other than the original for a long time, and in this video he finally did so. The video is the most popular one he's ever made, gaining billions of views in one hour. Description Right? Meanings Title As stated, Falkuz had been wanting to play a Smash game other than the original for a long time. Finally, he was able to. Description But things aren't as they seem... Thumbnail Shulk's head is blocked by the Super Smash Bros. 4 logo, as he's Falkuz's least favorite character in the Smash games as a whole. Mega Man has a slightly concerned look and Kirby has a carefree look as they both stare at Sponge, the surprise newcomer to Super Smash Bros. 4 who was created by YouTuber and Twitch streamer Vinesauce.